As computer systems have evolved, processing speeds, storage capacity, and overall functionality has improved. While many of the improvements are desirable, they often have a byproduct of increased power consumption. In many cases, a certain degree of power consumption may be expected, however, excessive power consumption can reduce battery life, reduce computer efficiency, as well as create other problems for the computer system.
In an effort to reduce power consumption in computer systems, many computer architects and designers have developed hardware and/or software that can operate in a power-saving mode. As a nonlimiting example, after a predetermined period of nonuse, many operating systems can be configured to inform a power management unit (PMU) to enter a power-saving mode. When the power-saving mode is entered, one or more components of the computer system are powered off (and/or taken to a state of reduced functionality.
While in some cases, the power saving mode can include shutting down a hard drive and/or shutting down other components, in many cases the display unit (e.g., a monitor) is still operational (e.g., the screen saver frame). In order to display the desired graphics, a graphics engine may be continuously transmitting the frame to the display unit such that the display unit displays (refreshes) the frame. Thus, despite the reduced graphic functionality during this time, the graphics engine may still be operating with full functionality, and thus still consuming power.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.